Un San Valentín Especial
by alberto-M
Summary: Vive junto a Obito el plan para conquistar a Rin, el amor de su vida. ¿Lo conseguirá en tan especiales fechas?


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: _Este fic participa en el reto "Vive Konoha High School" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"_

* * *

—¡Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde!

Una estela negra dejaba humo a su paso hacia la High School de Konoha, casi tirando a la gente que estaba en su camino. El nombre de esa estela es Uchiha Obito, quien por séptima vez en el mes de Febrero llegaba tarde. Tras correr unos pocos minutos ve las puertas de hierro de la High School cerrarse lentamente mientras los últimos alumnos empiezan a entrar, ya corriendo por la hora que era.

—¡Noooooooooo! —grita Obito cogiendo su mochila y lanzándola por el aire hasta colocarse entre las puertas, de forma que no se puedan cerrar—. ¡Bien! —grita con una sonrisa, coge la mochila y anda hacia el edificio. No da ni dos pasos cuando tiembla al ver a la persona delante suyo y un bloc de notas con varios nombres de alumnos.

—Llegas tarde, Obito —dice Fugaku tachando su nombre—. Por séptima vez.

—¡No es culpa mía, un perro me perseguía y tuve que subir a un árbol, pero luego me atacaron unas avispas y tuve que huir de ellas y luego...!

—Cuando te inventes una excusa, asegúrate de no tener los pantalones del revés —dice Fugaku señalando los pantalones de Obito, pues no solo estaban del revés sino que tenía la etiqueta en la parte delantera.

—Ups —es lo único que dice Obito con una gota cayendo por su cabeza.

OoooOoooO

—Fugaku-Baka, mira que hacerme limpiar todo el maldito suelo que ensucian los demás... —dice Obito limpiando la basura de los pasillos, apoya la mano en el suelo para coger una basura y luego alza la mano con cara de asco—. ¡Ag que asco! ¿Quién demonios tiraría al suelo un chicle usado? —restriega la mano en una pared, dejando el chicle pegado—. Ag, mierda —cogiendo uno de los papeles de la escuela y pegándolo en el chicle—. Hala, ya esta —sacudiéndose las manos cuando ve que lo que había colgado en el chicle era un calendario—. Ah, es cierto... San Valentín —sonríe bobamente cuando observa a una chica.

Nohara Rin, su compañera de clase y de quien estuvo enamorado desde que empezaron a verse, hará ahora dos años. Su pelo castaño se movía al ritmo de su caminata, mientras sujeta los libros con una sonrisa en la cara... Ese hecho hace que se quede embobado mirándola, ella lo mira.

—"Aj Obito, recuerda el plan. Hoy te vas a declarar a Rin-chan, pero no debe esperárselo" —piensa Obito, evitando la mirada de Rin con un rostro serio. Desde que se conocieron siempre estaban ellos dos con otro compañero, llamado Hatake Kakashi, y de quien sentía celos porque se llevaba los elogios de Rin y la atención de las demás chicas de su clase. Hace un año le intercambiaron a otra escuela y Obito, desde ese momento, prueba a ser como Kakashi para que Rin se fije en él. Rin se queda mirando el tablón de anuncios, cosa que Obito aprovecha para entablar conversación—. Hola Rin —ésta se gira con un rubor en las mejillas.

—H-hola O-Obito —dice Rin algo sonrojada mientras se acerca a Obito, quien se pone a pensar por qué está sonrojada y se pone nerviosa. Piensa que puede ser porque Kakashi habló con ella, o porque la táctica funciona, y decide seguir actuando.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—D-de echo si... Quizá sepas de los clubs que se hicieron, quiero ayudarles a juntar dinero para que puedan abrirlos y queria ver si... etto... me puedes ayudar —dice con aparente nerviosismo, aunque Obito no se da cuenta, sólo pensaba en dos cosas: lo hermosa que es al verla algo sonrojada, y la felicidad que tiene al ver que podía estar con ella unos momentos.

—Claro que puedo, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Rin mirando a Obito con una sonrisa—. ¡Gracias! —dice dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Obito se ponga colorado aunque lo oculta como puede—. Bueno, vayamos a juntar dinero —dice tomándolo de la mano—. Será un dia muy divertido, quiza y asi ambos podamos entrar a un club.

—¿Ah, no lo sabes? Soy miembro del club de fútbol —dice Obito señalándose con una sonrisa en la cara. A partir de ahí su plan de ser como Kakashi fallaba un poco.

—¿En serio? Que bien Obito... —dice Rin con una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que hace a Obito sonrojarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

—"Más serio, debes ser más serio" —piensa Obito para sí mismo.

Obito y Rin entran al salón de las clases, por si encontraban a otros miembros del club de fútbol, como Kiba o Naruto. Obito observa el vuelo de una mosca siguiéndolo con la mirada, mientras Rin ve a Hinata y Konan hablando entre si y parte de su conversación le llega a la Nohara a sus oídos.

—¿N-no crees que Rin-chan y Obito-kun hacen buena pareja, Konan-san?

—Si, hacen una excelente pareja.

Esas dos únicas frases han hecho que el corazón de Rin bombée mas sangre, que sus mejillas empiecen a ponerse rojas y un millar de pensamientos pasen por su mente.

—Y-y-y-yo y O-O-O-Obito-kun —dice Rin cada vez mas colorada hasta caer desmayada contra el suelo... Mejor dicho contra Obito, quien dejó de mirar a la mosca y la sujetó a tiempo evitando que se hiciera daño y golpeándose él con el trasero al suelo y después se golpea con la cabeza.

—¡Aj, duele duele!

OoooOoooO

Rin abre los ojos, poco a poco. Se despierta en la enfermería del hospital, a juzgar por las camillas, las sábanas blancas y el equipo médico que había. Se sienta en la cama en la que está y se toma la cabeza, algo mareada.

—¿Donde... dónde estoy? —pregunta algo confundida, la ayudante de la directora la mira y se acerca a ella.

—En la enfermería, te dio una subida de tensión y te desmayaste —dice la ayudante Shizune, con Tonton en sus piernas—. Nada grave, te recuperarás pronto —Rin ve a Obito a su lado, saludándole y con un chichón en la cabeza.

—¡Obito-kun! —dice Rin acercándose a Obito y acariciando su cabeza con cuidado, luego se pone roja al igual que Obito y se separa—. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Verás, te desmayaste y al cogerte me caí al suelo, golpeándome el trasero y la cabeza, pero ya se me pasó —dice Obito con una sonrisa en la cara—. Lo que importa es que estén bien —mirando tiernamente a Rin, para al segundo toser un poco e intentar parecer frío.

—Eres muy amable, Obito —dice Rin intentando levantarse—. Pero debo ir a clases, ahora toca arte con Sasori-sensei y ya sabes cómo es —Obito ignora lo que dice Shizune sobre que Rin se eche en la cama, que hablará con Sasori para que entienda lo ocurrido, y coge a Rin haciendo que ella rodee su cuello con el brazo derecho mientras la levanta.

—Vamos, te llevaré a la clase.

—Gracias Obito.

Ambos alumnos andan lentamente por la pequeña debilidad de la Nohara, mientras tienen multitud de pensamientos en su mente.

—"Obito... Es bastante amable, es cariñoso y siempre está preparado para ayudar a los demás. Aunque últimamente veo que se comporta a veces frío... ¿Será por eso?"

—"Por Kami, Rin-chan es sumamente hermosa. Calma Obito calma, recuerda: sigue actuando en plan Kakashi y la enamorarás. Si no lo has hecho ya"

Tras llegar a la puerta de la clase, Obito empuja la puerta para abrirla y encontrarse de frente con unos ojos de color café ceniza, pelo rojo y algo alborotado y un rostro sin emoción alguna.

—Nohara, Uchiha —sisea los apellidos el sensei Sasori, mirándoles con profunda frialdad, a pesar de su apariencia era lo suficientemente mayor para ser un profesor—. Un punto menos en la nota global de mi asignatura y no quiero excusas —añade eso ultimo al ver cómo Obito estaba a punto de replicar—. Me esperaba que usted llegase tarde —mirando a Obito— pero jamás imaginaría que usted le seguiría sus pasos —mirando a Rin, quien evita que Obito abra la boca para decirle lo que pensaba.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir —dice Rin andando a su asiento gracias a Obito.

—"Odio las clases con Saso-Baka, siempre tan serio y amargado" —piensa Obito al volver a su asiento y escuchar una larga, monótona y aburrida clase de arte sin muchos problemas, salvo las veces que Obito se distraía observando a Rin.

OoooOoooO

Tras acabar la larga clase de Sasori, escuchar cómo Shizune le explicaba todo y cómo este, a regañadientes, quitaba las faltas en Obito y Rin; amaos alumnos siguen asistiendo a las demás clases que tienen hoy hasta que salen de las clases hacia afuera. Obito tenía en mente declarársele ahora que veía la oportunidad, pero pronto la cosa se complica para Obito cuando se encuentran con Hinata, quien surgiere invitarles a pasar un rato en su casa.

—De verdad, no quiero molestar...

—No es molestia, Rin-chan, Obito-kun —dice Hinata con una sonrisa, cogiéndolos a ambos de las manos—. Vamos.

Ambos chicos acompañan a Hinata hasta su casa, vacía ahora que su padre estaba trabajando y su primo en una reunión del Comité Estudiantil, y durante horas los tres se divierten, comen, hablan en general... Hasta que Hinata aprovecha que Obito está distraido para hablar con su amiga.

—Ss que tal vez no debería decirlo pero a él... le gustas, Rin-chan.

Rin se coloca algo colorada, para mirar de reojo a Obito. Cruza un poco sus dedos titubeante.

Porque si, ella estaba enamorada de Obito desde hace años. Pero aunque Obito haya cambiado de actitud Rin sabia por qué lo hacía.

—¿Te importa que Hinata-chan me acompañe al baño, Obi-kun? —pregunta Rin al mirarlo, el corazón de Obito late mas fuerte al oír cómo Rin le ha llamado.

—C-claro que no me importa —dice Obito sonriendo, Hinata coge a Rin y la acompaña al baño. Pero en cuanto dejan de estar a la vista de Obito, Rin se para.

—Se nota que me ama —dice Rin, Hinata le mira—. Es muy fácil darse cuenta, finge ser duro pero no puede evitar intentar ayudarme como puede. Aparte es tan impulsivo...

— Es demasiado vólatil como para darse cuenta de que lo sabes —dice Hinata chocando los dedos—. Es como Naruto-kun —sonríe al recordar a su novio, cómo Neji vio mal su relación con él y cómo Obito les defendió junto con Tenten—. Aunque no lo deja ver y, como bien dices, a veces actúa frío.

—Y sé por qué actúa así —le dice Rin abrazándola—. Gracias por la comida, Hinata —le dice antes de irse y estar junto a Obito—. Esto... Obi-kun ¿me podrías acompañar a la Academia un momento?

—Claro —dice Obito levantándose, se despide de Hinata y acompaña a Rin a la Academia. Tenía que seguir con su plan, hoy se declararía a Rin y tenía un plan para ello.

Rin le toma de de la mano y camina con el hasta que llegan a unos columpios, a las afueras de la academia. Luego se gira a mirarle.

—Obi-kun quiero que, después de lo que te diga esto, seas completamente sincero —dice haciendo una pausa, Obito la mira poniendo la cara que siempre veía en Kakashi: ojos medio cerrados, cara seria y brazos sueltos, sin moverlos. Aunque por dentro estaba tanto o más nervioso que Rin, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir—. Me gustas, te amo y... no se si sientes lo mismo por mi.

Obito abre los ojos y la boca al escuchar a Rin. No pensaba que ocurriría, que ella se le declararía antes de que él lo hiciese.

—R-Rin... —dice Obito sin creérselo. Empieza a llorar de felicidad ante la vista de Rin—. Gomen, se me metió algo en los ojos —dice quitándose los googles y limpiándose los ojos—. Yo... estoy tan feliz de oír eso...

—Entonces Obito-kun ¿eso significa...? -pregunta limpiándole las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos negros, su corazon latia muy rápido, jamás habia estado tan feliz o emocionada.

—Si... Digo... digo que sí...

Ante esas palabras Obito y Rin se besan suavemente. Para ellos el tiempo no pasaba, ni siquiera se daban cuenta de los ojos curiosos de la gente que pasaba por ahí cerca.

—Por cierto Obi-kun, no sé cómo se te ocurrió empezar a fingir ser como Kakashi —dice Rin al separar sus labios, la frase de Rin hace que una gota caiga por la nuca de Obito.

—Ah... ¿Tanto se me ha notado?

—Desde el primer día que lo hiciste, pero quería ver hasta cuanto querías llegar —dice Rin sonriendo—. Creíste que siendo como Kakashi me fijaría en ti como han hecho todas las chicas. Pero actuando como un buen chico es como realmente robaste mi corazón —Obito sonríe más de lo que cabe, y ambos se funden en un abrazo, abrazo que trasmite la ternura y el amor que sienten el uno sobre el otro.

—Vamos Rin-chan —dice Obito cogiendo suavemente de la mano a la Nohara—. Tengamos una cita, el día no ha hecho más que empezar —Rin asiente y se van a tener su primera cita, la primera de muchas citas que tendrían a lo largo de los años.


End file.
